Island of the Lost
by HmErmUmIdk
Summary: A group of cats from all different walks of life, find themselves on a mysterious island, with no idea how they got there, and no idea how to get home.
1. Chapter 1

The rabbit stood there, munching on grass, seeming oblivious to the fact that the meal it was currently eating, was about to be its last.

Heathpaw crept forward, feeling his heart pound against his chest, the slightly wet from dew grass scraped across his belly, he paid no mind to it though, his only focus was the rabbit.

He could see it clearer now, the movement of its cheeks as it chewed the grass, with its large front teeth. Heathpaw bristled slightly, as he imagined those teeth biting into his pelt. He was really glad he wasn't grass right now.

He pushed his fear aside, feeling a bit foolish, he shouldn't be afraid of this rabbit, even if it was bigger than he was, and had powerful hind legs, that could probably knock his head right off if given the chance.

I'll do this, he told himself, gritting his teeth with determination, I'll catch this rabbit, and I'll make my whole clan proud of me.

Feeling his fear be overcome with determination, he prepared to lunge for the rabbit, only to have a dark ginger blur dart past him, and the next thing he knew, Leaftail was standing there with the rabbit clamped firmly in his jaws. A sharp explosion of anger surged through Heathpaw.

"That was my catch!" he spat, feeling the fur rise along his back.

"What does it matter who catches it, it's all going to the same fresh kill pile," Leaftail meowed, not sounding at all sorry that he ruined Heathpaw's hunt.

"Besides," the warrior continued, "it's not my fault that you were too slow, you're supposed to be a WindClan cat, but you move more like a kittypet."

Heathpaw flattened his ears against his head, and lashed his tail, as the anger rose to his throat, forming a lump.

"Just go to the elder's den already!" he choked out.

Leaftail's amber eyes widened with surprise, before he shook his head with disgust.

"You are just like your father," he muttered, before padding away, taking the rabbit with him.

That had been two nights ago, but Heathpaw still felt angry whenever he thought about it, why was Leaftail so horrid to him because of who his father was? It wasn't like he had done anything wrong.

"What's wrong? Do you sense danger?" Cider meowed, the jingling sound of his collar snapped Heathpaw to his current reality. The reality that he was on an unfamiliar island, with cats he didn't recognize, cats who, other than the obvious kittypets and rogues, claimed to be from clans he never even heard of.

He didn't know how he had gotten there, or why, all he knew, was that it didn't feel right, and he wanted to get back to his normal life at WindClan, Leaftail and all.

On second thought, he hoped that when he got back, Leaftail was at least in the elder's den.

He would even try to tolerate his mentor, Crowfeather, a little bit better. At this point, he'd pretty much do anything. He was tired of hearing the wails of the other cats, he just wanted to go home.

"No," Heathpaw meowed in response to Cider's question. The golden kittypet nodded.

"Good, you don't think Salt and Pepper will be in a bad mood again like they were last night, do you?"

Salt and Pepper seemed to be the leaders on this island, unlike in a normal clan, where there was one defined leader, here, it seemed like both of them were the leaders. Not that they were good leaders. Last night, they were mad about something, so they destroyed everything in the fresh kill pile. Heathpaw couldn't believe that any cat would disrespect prey like that, if anyone in WindClan ever did what they did, they'd have their ears shredded, and that would just be the start of their punishment.

"I hope not, I worked hard to catch prey for that prey pile," Huckleberryfern grumbled. He was one of the cats who claimed to be from one of the clans that Heathpaw had never heard of, he couldn't remember which clan it was though.

"We all worked hard to catch prey, and they just ruined it like it meant nothing," a she-cat, whom Heathpaw couldn't remember the name of, hissed.

"Do you cats have a problem with the way we run things?" Salt demanded in a high pitched, nasally voice, that seemed strange coming out of a cat that was as broad as two Bramblestars put together.

"Yeah," Pepper snarled, lashing her thick tail. She was even broader than Salt, Heathpaw figured she was probably two and a half Bramblestars.

"N-No," Cider stammered out, backing away with his head lowered. Heathpaw felt a stab of sympathy for the golden tom, this was no place for a kittypet, he should be back in his twoleg nest, with his twolegs, eating rabbit pellet looking food, and lazing around, or whatever it was that kittypets did.

"What are we even doing here?" an elderly grey tom asked.

"That is for us to know, and for you to maybe find out," Pepper sneered. A chorus of angry yowls sounded from a lot of the cats, Heathpaw even let out his own yowl, transferring all of his anger and frustration into it, hoping that maybe if he sounded angry enough, Salt and Pepper would have no choice but to let them go.

Unfortunately, that didn't work, instead of being intimidated by the yowls of the angry cats, they started mrrowing, much to Heathpaw's indignation.

Digging his claws into the ground, he stopped yowling, and instead glared at the two leaders, wishing that if he thought about it hard enough, they'd disappear from existence.

"What is your name?" Salt spat. Heathpaw tore his eyes away from the leaders, and looked around, trying to see who the large white tom was speaking to.

"I asked you a question, what is your name?" he demanded, glaring at Heathpaw through narrowed yellow eyes.

"My name?" Heathpaw was embarrassed when his voice came out as a small squeak.

"Yes, you do have a name don't you?"

"Maybe his twolegs forgot to give him one," Pepper snorted.

Heathpaw let out a low hiss, and fought the urge to lunge at her, how dare she insinuate that he was a kittypet, he was a proud warrior apprentice of WindClan.

"My name is Heathpaw."

When his voice came out as a squeak yet again, he wanted to sink down into the ground, and never come back out.

"Heath, like the candy bar?" a light brown tom wearing a pink collar asked.

"No, like in heath, heathland, also, after my mother, her name is Heathertail," Heathpaw meowed, wondering what on earth a candy bar was, but not caring enough to ask.

"And where are you from Heathpaw?" Salt asked.

"Umm, WindClan," he responded, wondering why he was being singled out, and why Salt was asking him where he was from. He should know, after all, he was the one who brought him here, wasn't he?

He closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened, the last thing he remembered, was falling asleep in his nest, and the next thing he knew, he was here.

He didn't understand how that could be possible, he was far from a heavy sleeper, in fact, he'd often find himself being awoken by sounds that none of the other cats even noticed at night, like kits suckling in the nursery, or Kestrelflight muttering to himself as he sorted through herbs.

"And what is your name?"

Heathpaw let out a sigh or relief, glad that the attention was no longer focused on him.

"C-Cider."

"And where are you from Cider?"

"I live with my housefolk, Noelle, she's g-going to be awful sad when I don't c-come h-home, so if you could just t-take me there, I'd really appreciate t-that, t-thank you."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but you're not going home," Pepper sneered.

"Why not?" the she-cat from earlier demanded.

"Yeah, you can't keep us here forever!" the elderly tom exclaimed.

"If you want to try finding your way home then find, be my guest, but be warned, no one has ever made it off this Island!"

* * *

 _A/N: As you can probably tell from the chapter, the island contains kittypets, rogues, loners, clan-cats, and even cats from clans that aren't ThunderClan, ShadowClan, etc, so feel free to submit just any cat you want :)_

 _Here is the form, or you can feel free to make your own_

 _Name:_

 _Physical description:_

 _Personality:_

 _Gender:_

 _Gender Preference:_

 _Kittypet/Loner/Rogue/Clancat:_

 _If clan cat, which clan?:_

 _Strengths:_

 _Weaknesses:_

 _Other:_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to Gorseslash for Mintpaw, Munchkin, and Mimic, Guest for Apple and Bucktooth, Meow for Hawk, Mistyflame Of DarkClan for Artemis, ivane for Cricket, ANONYMOUS for Freespirit, Duskflight, Mapleshine, Foxkit, Honeykit, Sparkpaw,_

* * *

The sharp fishy scent of a RiverClan cat awoke Heathpaw from his sleep. A low growl rumbled in his throat, what was a RiverClan cat doing on WindClan territory?

Jumping to his paws, he ran towards the source of the smell, only to feel pain shoot through him as he thudded face first against a tree. A tree..

He wasn't in WindClan anymore. Everything came flooding back to Heathpaw, and his anger turned to brief shock, and then hope, maybe if there was a RiverClan cat here, there might be another WindClan cat, he just hoped it wasn't Leaftail or Gorsetail.

Before he searched for any WindClan cats though, he would talk to the RiverClan cat, it would be good to be able to talk to someone who wasn't a kittypet, or from a clan he'd never even heard of. He took a deep breath, parting his jaws, as he took in the scent, trying not to retch at the horrible fishy odor. He padded down through the trees, until he came to the edge of the island, where a brown she-cat was sitting there, just staring into the water.

"What are you doing?" Heathpaw asked.

She turned around and hissed, with her green eyes flashing.

"Be quiet! Can't you see I'm trying to hunt?"

"Uhh, no."

"Well, I was, I was-" she suddenly stopped and sniffed, her eyes widening, "You're a WindClan cat!" she exclaimed, jumping to her paws, seemingly forgetting about hunting, "I thought I was the only clan cat here! At least, from a clan that I actually know."

"How long have you been here?" Heathpaw asked, feeling a slight stab of disappointment, if he was the only other clan cat she'd seen, then there might not be more around.

"About a moon now, I'm Mintpaw by the way, have they mentioned my disappearance at the gatherings?"

Heathpaw shook his head.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been to a gathering yet, but no one in WindClan mentioned anything about a Mintpaw."

"Oh," her face fell, "Are you a kit?" she then asked, turning her attention back to the water.

"No!" Heathpaw spat, bristling, as anger coursed through him, just because he was small, didn't mean he was a kit!

She doesn't know me, he realized, feeling the anger ebb away, I just told her I hadn't been to a gathering yet, any cat could have made the same mistake.

"I became an apprentice almost two moons ago, but I haven't been to a gathering yet," he meowed, softer this time.

"Oh, and why is that?" Mintpaw asked, turning her attention back to him.

"Because my mentor is a fox heart."

"Are you sure it wasn't because of your temper?" a voice that Heathpaw didn't recognize asked.

He whipped around to see a small white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

"You don't even know me!" he hissed, feeling angry that she was judging him without even knowing him. What did she know?

"I've been watching the cats who arrived after me since I got here, and I've seen you lose your temper on several different occasions," the she-cat meowed.

Mintpaw turned her attention away from the water, and padded over to the white she-cat.

"She's right you know."

Anger burned in Heathpaw's chest, but he closed his eyes, working hard to snuff it out, he didn't want these cats thinking that they were right.

When the anger subsided slightly, he opened his eyes, to see that Mintpaw and the other she-cat were meowing quietly to each other, like they were best friends.

"What's it like living in The Tribe, Hawk? I've heard so much about it, but I've never been there," Mintpaw meowed.

"The Tribe, eh?" Heathpaw asked, feeling slightly interested. He often heard stories about the tribe of cats who lived in the mountains, his father and grandfather had even met them before, though, he heard they weren't anything that special. Still, he was a bit intrigued by their methods, of how instead of doing everything as a whole, hunting, fighting, etc, they were assigned their roles at birth, to either be a prey hunter, or a cave guard. It seemed a bit stupid to him, just because a cat was small and lean as a kit, didn't mean that they wouldn't grow up to be super big and strong, and a cat that was super big and strong as a kit, could grow up to be a total mouse-heart that hated cave guarding or something.

He also didn't think it was fair that they didn't have a choice in the matter.

"What do you think I'd be Hawk? A prey hunter like you, or a cave guard?" Mintpaw asked.

Heathpaw rolled his eyes, and padded away from the two she-cats, no longer interested in their conversation.

He had only gotten about a few fox lengths away, when Cider and Twix came racing over to him.

"Oh Heathpaw, you're not going to believe this! It's awful!" Cider wailed.

"What is it?" Heathpaw asked, even though he didn't really care, ever since he arrived there, Cider had hardly left his side, and he thought everything was the most awful thing ever. Two cats started fighting? Cider acted like it was the end of the world, anytime he saw Salt and Pepper? He was sure that they were doomed. He didn't understand, why out of all the cats here, Cider had latched onto him, and now, it seemed like Twix was starting to as well.

"Apple and Artemis got into a fight!" Cider exclaimed.

Twix nodded.

"They were using their claws and everything!" his gaze drifted down to his paws, "I wish I still had my claws," he muttered softly.

"You don't have claws, like at all?" Heathpaw asked, his eyes widening in shock, he couldn't imagine not having his claws. How could he hunt, or fight? He'd never be able to be a warrior, and he'd probably have to be a medicine cat, and have to spend time with Jayfeather, who he heard was the meanest cat ever.

Twix nodded.

"This other cat I met here, named Bucktooth, doesn't have claws on his back paws, I asked him what happened, but he won't talk to me about it, the vet took mine away because I was bad."

"What did you do?" Heathpaw gasped, figuring that this cat must have done super awful to have such a harsh punishment as getting his claws taken away. He couldn't help but to bristle, and take a step back from him, he didn't want to be around a cat who might have killed another cat, or worse.

"I scratched up my housefolk's new couch," Twix meowed, if he noticed Heathpaw's reaction to him, he didn't show it.

"Why didn't you scratch the scratching post?" Cider asked, "I had this huge scratching post, that reached all the way to the ceiling!"

Heathpaw stood there, listening to the conversation, feeling frustrated. He hated that he didn't know what they were talking about, it made him feel left out, like there was a whole other world out there, that he knew nothing about, and well, he supposed that were true.

His mind shifted over to the cats who claimed to be from clans that he never even heard of, what if they were telling the truth? What if there were really other clans out there other than WindClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan? Did they believe in StarClan? He didn't ask any of them, because when they told him that they were from a clan that wasn't any of the clans he knew, he thought they had bees in their brain, and he made it a point to avoid him.

Now, he found himself padding over to Coralpaw and Reefpaw, two apprentices who claimed to be from one of the unknown clans.

"What is the name of the clan you're from?" he asked.

"LotusClan, we're the best swimmers," Reefpaw bragged.

"Yeah, and the HillClan cats are super strong, the DustClan cats are super fast, and-"

"DustClan cats can't be any faster than WindClan cats!" Heathpaw spat.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet? There's this cat from DustClan named Fleetwind, who can run faster than a cheetah!" Reefpaw exclaimed.

Coralpaw nodded her head vigorously.

"He can run faster than a peregrine falcon can fly!"

"I don't know how fast that is, but I highly doubt it," Heathpaw meowed, feeling a bit surprised, at how highly these cats praised a cat from another clan.

"So, if you can swim, have you tried getting off this island?" Huckleberryfern asked, emerging from a clump of ferns, with a frog in his jaws. Heathpaw knew he was from one of the other clans, but he didn't know which one, he knew he probably wasn't from the same clan as Reefpaw and Coralpaw, since he just mentioned the fact that they could swim.

"Yes, we've tried, but do you see any land in sight other than the island we're on?" Coralpaw asked.

"I swam as far as I could, and I still saw nothing!" Reefpaw exclaimed.

"So, there's no way to get off this island?" Heathpaw asked, feeling a stab of homesickness. He would give just about anything to go home, if Harestar decided to make Leaftail his mentor instead of Crowfeather, he'd even accept that without complaint.

"So, are you two the only cats that knew each other before coming here?" Heathpaw asked.

"No, Snowdrop and Silverstorm are brothers, from this clan called CloudClan, that we've never heard of," Coralpaw meowed.

"I know CloudClan, it shares a border with my clan; BerryClan," Huckleberryfern meowed, before flicking his tail over to a tortoiseshell tabby she-cat and a red tabby tom, both of whom had folded down ears, making Heathpaw wonder if they might have dog blood in them. He bristled slightly at the thought of it, but he automatically flattened his fur, feeling a bit foolish, how would a cat have dog blood? A cat would be ripped to shreds if they even got within a fox length of a dog.

"That's Mimic and Munchkin, they're really nice, but I've never thought to ask if they're littermates, they do seem to be close though," Coralpaw meowed.

"Yeah, and there's a whole family of cats here, there's Freespirit, he's a medicine cat, his sister Duskflight, and Duskflight is good friends with this she-cat named Mapleshine, who is the mother of Sparkpaw, Foxkit, and Honeykit, they're all from the same clan," Reefpaw meowed.

"There are kits here?" Heathpaw exclaimed, not believing it, why would there be kits there?

"Yeah, honestly, we thought you were a kit," Coralpaw meowed, Reefpaw nodded.

"Well I'm not, and I don't know why everyone thinks that!" Heathpaw spat.

"I had just gotten my warrior name when I found myself here, the night after my silent vigil," Huckleberryfern meowed.

"Coralpaw and I were going to have our warrior assessment on the day we woke up to find ourselves here," Reefpaw sighed.

Coralpaw shook her head, and her green eyes shone with grief.

"We used to be so excited to be warriors, and we would constantly talk about what our warrior names would be, and now, it doesn't seem like that's ever going to happen."

"Yeah, we've tried everything, but it just seems hopeless," Reefpaw sighed.

"Do you think Salt or Pepper knows a way off this island?" Heathpaw asked, thinking that maybe if he befriended them, they might let him go, or something.

"No way, those two are stuck here the same as us," Grayfur, the only elder whom Heathpaw had seen here, meowed.

"What? They are?" Heathpaw asked with disbelief, if they were stuck on the island themselves, then that meant that they couldn't have been the one who take him here.

"Why does everyone take orders from them then if they don't have the answers?" he asked, instead of voicing his other questions, he would come back to them.

"Because, they're the biggest," Reefpaw answered simply.

"That makes sense I guess," Heathpaw meowed, though it didn't really. He didn't see what a cat's size had to do with their ability to be leader, but he had more important things to worry about.

"So, we've learned that we're all from different clans, with a few exceptions, there are some kittypets here, some loners, some rogues, we're all different ages, there are both toms and she-cats here, and in conclusion, we have absolutely nothing that ties us to each other," Huckleberryfern meowed.

"We're all cats," Reefpaw pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but that's too broad of a range, we need to narrow it down a bit." Huckleberryfern sat down, and curled his tail around his paws. Heathpaw did the same, hoping that discussing this with the other cats, would help him find some answers.

"Umm, has anyone ever done anything they regret? Like putting a rotten fish in their littermate's nest?" Coralpaw asked.

"That was you?" Reefpaw spat with his fur bristled.

"So, you think this was a punishment from StarClan?" Huckleberryfern asked, before Coralpaw had a chance to respond to her brother. So, they believe in StarClan like us too, Heathpaw thought, opening up to the idea of the other clans even more.

"If it's a punishment from StarClan, then why are non-clan cats here? They don't even believe in StarClan," Heathpaw meowed.

"Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan either, but when they decide to punish RiverClan, she gets punished too," Mintpaw meowed, padding over with Hawk, and a few other cats.

"That's different, Mothwing is actually a clan cat, so of course if her clan got punished, she'd go down with them, since she is a part of the clan that got punished," Heathpaw pointed out.

"Who cares? StarClan is just a bunch of dead fox hearts and mouse brains who think they're better than everyone else, and that we should listen to them, and if we don't, they throw a little temper tantrum!" a white tom with green eyes spat.

Heathpaw stared at him in shock, he had never heard anyone talk so openly against StarClan before. He looked up at the sky, to see if they would make the sun disappear from anger again or something, like in the nursery stories he heard about, but nothing happened. He wondered if StarClan could even reach them out here, wherever they were.

"Maybe we can ask the loners, rogues, and kittypets their thoughts on this," Coralpaw suggested, bringing Heathpaw back to the mission on paw, trying to figure out why they were there.

"I wouldn't bother asking Cricket, she always runs away when we try to talk to her," the white tom meowed.

"Yeah, totally stuck up, that one," a pale silver tom agreed.

"I think she's just scared, I mean, us clan cats can be pretty intimating," Huckleberryfern meowed.

"Cricket isn't stuck up, she's just afraid of clan cats, like Huckleberryfern said, she claims they're too violent," Cider piped up from his spot beside Heathpaw, who suppressed an annoyed sigh, why did he have to follow him around everywhere?

"Oh hello Cider, Twix, I didn't see you two pad up," Huckleberryfern meowed.

"We just got here, we saw a group of you all talking, and we figured it might be interesting," Twix meowed.

"We're trying to figure out why we're here," the pale silver tom meowed, "I'm Silverstorm by the way, for those of you who don't know."

"And I'm Snowdrop," the white tom meowed.

One by one, the cats introduced themselves to each other.

"You said Freespirit was a medicine cat right?" Heathpaw asked.

Reefpaw nodded.

"Yeah, but he's already tried contacting StarClan if that's what you were wondering, and he's gotten no response."

Fear struck through Heathpaw at his words, making him feel sick to his stomach, maybe StarClan really couldn't reach them.

* * *

 _Lost Island Cats_

 _Salt - large white tom with yellow eyes_

 _Pepper - large black she-cat with yellow eyes_

 _Grayfur - elderly dark grey tom with a lighter grey, due to age, muzzle, and green eyes_

 _Huckleberryfern - black tom with green eyes_

 _Cider - golden tom with amber eyes_

 _Twix - light brown tom with amber eyes_

 _Silverstorm - skinny light silver tom with pale blue eyes_

 _Snowdrop - white tom with green eyes_

 _Coralpaw - cream colored she-cat with green eyes_

 _Reefpaw - cream colored tom with green eyes_

 _Mintpaw - brown she cat with light brown paws and tail tip and mint green eyes_

 _Munchkin - red tabby Scottish fold with amber eyes_

 _Mimic - tortiseshell tabby Scottish fold with green eyes_

 _Apple - orange tabby tom with right white forepaw, green eyes, and minimum scarring_

 _Bucktooth - black tom with a tuxedo white spot on his chest; no back claws, deaf is left ear_

 _Hawk That Soars at Midnight (Hawk) - small, lean, white she-cat with pale blue eyes, and scarred shoulders_

 _Artemis - pale, silvery she-cat, with moon-shaped amber eyes and webbed paws_

 _Cricket - small she-cat with mostly black, scraggly, tortoiseshell fur_

 _Freespirit - yellow tom with a red stream running from his forehead to his neck, and dark, almost black eyes_

 _Duskflight - orange she-cat with red streaks and blue eyes_

 _Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, and black paws_

 _Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on her chest and blue eyes_

 _Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes_

 _Honeykit - yellow she-cat with a light red tipped tail and blue eyes_

 _Heathpaw - small dark brown, black, and white, snowshoe looking tom with blue eyes_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you to coniferous - Redfeather for Dust, Whitetail, Flicker, Talon, and Sharp, Guest for Bluebell, Brookshine, North, and Brightpaw, Wolfpirate for Wolfcreek, and Gorseslash for Doom Moonwatcher and Sunwatcher._

 _Also, if you're curious, this story takes place like a year after A Vision of Shadows._

* * *

"Come on Whitetail-"

Heathpaw's ears pricked up, he didn't hear the rest of what the tom said, because his mind was reeling with the name he just mentioned. Whitetail was the name of his mother's mother, could she be here on this island?

He raced towards the source of the noise, being careful to avoid the trees this time.

"Where are you going?" Cider asked, as he started running beside him. Heathpaw suppressed a groan, wondering if he should slow down to match Cider's pace, or to keep running at his own, to be able to see Whitetail faster.

"Sorry, I can't talk right now," he meowed, belting forward as fast as his legs could carry him. Cider could wait, Whitetail couldn't. In the quarter moon he's been here, he's learned that the island was super huge, and if he saw a cat, he might not see that cat for awhile. Like Snowdrop and Silverstorm, he hadn't seen them since they were all trying to work out why they were there, but Cider, he seemed to be everywhere he was.

He then had another thought, why waste his energy, when he could just call for Whitetail? Throwing his head back, he yowled.

"WHITETAIL!"

"Yes, what is it? Do I know you?"

A stab of disappointment hit Heathpaw's belly, when he found himself looking at a long haired white she-cat who looked a little like his Whitetail, but wasn't her.

"No, just go away," Heathpaw spat, more angrily than he intended. Whitetail's green eyes widened, and she took a step back.

A white and ginger tabby tom bounded over to them, and stuck his muzzle in Heathpaw's face.

"Do you have a problem?" he demanded with his eyes flashing.

Whitetail rested her tail over his back.

"Calm down Flicker, he's probably just scared."

"I'm not scared," Heathpaw protested, he was though, he was terrified, he was in a strange place, with no one he knew.

"Hey, when did you all get here?" Cider asked. For once, Heathpaw was glad he was there, now he had an excuse to get away from these two cats.

"We just arrived here, do you know where we are?" Whitetail asked, as a dark brown tabby with amber eyes padded over.

"I asked around, no one knows where they are, or how to get off this island," he meowed.

"Have they tried swimming?" Whitetail asked.

The dark brown tom nodded.

"Climbing as high as they could on a tree, to get a better vantage point to see if there was any land nearby?" Flicker asked.

"Don't you think we've tried everything already?" Huckleberryfern sighed, stepping forward with a bird in his jaws.

He dropped the bird and shook his head.

"I've been here for many, many moons, and I've seen no way off this island, so I decided to just hunt, and patrol, like I would in BerryClan, and try to live as normally as possible."

"How can we live normally when none of our clanmates are here?" Heathpaw spat.

"My clanmate is here!" Mistpaw mewed excitedly, racing over with a dark brown tabby with large golden eyes.

"This is Brookshine, they're a medicine cat."

"What? A medicine cat for RiverClan? I thought you said Mothwing was the medicine cat!" Heathpaw exclaimed.

"She is, so is Willowshine, but Brookshine is also a medicine cat."

"Well, WindClan has such formidable warriors, and Kestrelflight is such an amazing medicine cat, that we don't need multiple medicine cats like RiverClan and ThunderClan," Heathpaw meowed, remembering hearing that ThunderClan had like seven medicine cats now or something.

"I remember ThunderClan, that used to be the clan that I was in," Whitetail meowed.

Great, not only was she not his Whitetail, but she was also a ThunderClan cat, Heathpaw thought bitterly.

"I'm from ThunderClan!" a white she-cat with ginger splotches exclaimed.

"My name is Brightpaw," she continued, "I was named after my clanmate, Brightheart, everyone says we look just alike!"

So there were multiple ThunderClan cats, and multiple RiverClan cats, but he was the only WindClan cat that he had seen, and there were no ShadowClan, or SkyClan cats that he could recall.

"What's it like living in a clan?" Cider asked.

Using this opportunity to get away from the kittypet, he slunk away, only to run into Twix.

"Hey Heathpaw!" the light brown tom called.

"Hi, Twix, how are you doing?" Heathpaw asked with a light sigh.

"I'm great! I was just talking with Munchkin, he's a house-cat like me and Cider!"

"That's nice," Heathpaw meowed, padding along, feeling irritation rise in him, as he nearly bumped into another tree.

He hated this island, he missed feeling the wind in his face, and having wide open spaces where he could run and run, without bumping into any stupid trees.

"Everyone get their tails over here! We have a challenge to conduct!" the sharp yowl of Pepper rang out.

"Oh no, not another challenge," Twix groaned.

"What do they mean by a challenge?" Heathpaw asked, as he padded over to where Salt and Pepper were standing.

"There are some points in time, where if Salt and Pepper are super bored, they'll think of some challenge for the rest of us to do, and the cat who comes in last well," Twix looked at the ground, "We don't see them anymore."

"You mean, they kill them?" he hissed.

"I don't know, I just know that they take them away, and that's the last we ever see of them."

"What happens if you don't participate?" Heathpaw asked, wondering if there was a way he could get out of this.

"You have to, or they will make you disappear anyway."

Heathpaw's fur was still bristled, when he reached Salt and Pepper, but he willed it to lay flat, not wanting to call attention to himself. Looking around, he saw that there was many cats who he didn't recognize, and a lot he did. He could see Silverstorm and Snowdrop again, but he saw no cats from WindClan much to his dismay. Or maybe it would be better if they weren't here, he didn't want any of his clanmates having to go through this.

"Good, you're all here," Salt meowed.

"Moonwatcher isn't here," a white she-cat with orange tabby splotches muttered.

"Moonwatcher was the cat to lose the last contest, that's Sunwatcher, her sister, she's still broken up about it, and she's been searching for her ever since it happened," Twix meowed.

"Is there a reason why you're not listening?" Pepper spat.

Twix shook his head and slunk back.

"Good, for this challenge, I will pair you all in groups of two, and the winner from each team will move to one side, and the loser from each team will move to another. Then, after that round, I will group up all the losers, one on one, and all the winners one on one, until there is one ultimate winner and one ultimate loser.

That sounds simple enough, Heathpaw thought, hoping that Salt and Pepper would pair him up with a kittypet. No, he shook his head, that wouldn't be a fair fight, if he had to fight someone, he'd want it to be a clan cat.

"First up is our reigning fighting champion Silverstorm against our best hunter, Huckleberryfern!"

"Next is Foxkit and-"

"Wait," Mapleshine stepped forward, "You're making kits fight?"

"You can't make kits fight!" Duskflight exclaimed.

"Yes, kits are fighting, and so are elders," Salt jerked his head over to Grayfur.

"Grayfur, you're against Foxkit."

"I will not fight a kit," Grayfur gasped.

"You better fight him, unless you want us to make you disappear," Pepper growled, flexing her claws.

"I don't care, I will not fight him," Grayfur meowed firmly, making no attempts of moving towards the kit.

Pepper nodded.

"Very well then," she jerked her head over to Salt, "Take him away!"

Heathpaw watched in horror as he large white tom grabbed Grayfur by the fur on his back, and picked him up as though he were nothing more than a piece of prey.

"I can walk," Grayfur spat. Salt didn't let him go though, and he continued to carry him away.

"Since Grayfur is out, does that mean the challenge is over?" Mintpaw asked.

"No, it just means two cats will leave us today, and there will be more prey for the rest of us," Pepper meowed, "Now, continuing on, since Grayfur is gone, I will now be pairing Foxkit and Twix!"

Twix sighed and padded over to stand next to Foxkit. Heathpaw wasn't sure who had the advantage, a kit or a kittypet with no claws.

"If the two kits have to fight, can't they just battle each other?" Flicker meowed.

"No!" Pepper spat, "Moving on, Wolfcreek against Brookshine."

The unmistakable stench of ShadowClan hit Heathpaw's nose as a scarred black, white, and grey she-cat padded forward. So, there were ShadowClan cats here.

"So, we meet again Wolfcreek," Brookshine meowed calmly.

"That we are, how have things been in RiverClan since I left?" Wolfcreek asked.

"Better, much better."

The scarred she-cat let out a yowl, and threw herself onto Brookshine. Heathpaw stared at her with surprise, he couldn't believe that a cat would attack a medicine cat, all the stories he heard were true, ShadowClan cats were no better than rogues.

Pepper continued to call out names, and Heathpaw stopped listening, until he heard his own name being called.

He snapped his attention back to Pepper, and Salt, who had come back.

"Fighting Heathpaw, will be North!"

A tall and very thin white tom, padded forward.

I can probably take him easily, he's skinnier than a lot of cats in my clan. Heathpaw thought to himself, until he saw the cat's collar, it was red and embedded with dog teeth.

His heart started pounding in his chest, he had no doubts that this cat was from BloodClan, a blood thirsty despicable clan he had heard many nursery stories about.

He couldn't fight this cat! BloodClan cats had no morals, they were worse than ShadowClan, worse than a rogue, this cat would tear him to shreds.

He couldn't back out either though, if he backed out, then Salt and Pepper would make him disappear just like they did with Grayfur.

He slowly padded over to North, with his heart pounding harder in his chest with each step, he was pretty sure than everyone around him could smell his fear scent. He didn't care though, they'd probably be afraid too if they had to fight a vicious BloodClan cat.

"This is going to be easy," North snorted, lunging at him with his claws unsheathed.

Heathpaw screeched, and flattened himself to the ground, wincing as the white tom's claws raked down his side.

"You win!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, that was fast, I'm disappointed, go sit with the other losers until the next round," Pepper sighed.

Heathpaw's heart started slowly returned to its normal pace. He was relieved that he had survived his fight with North. He also felt ashamed, he should have fought back, instead of just giving up. He didn't see how he could possibly have beaten him though, he was only an apprentice, and North was from BloodClan.

"Hey, so you lost your fight too, huh?" Twix meowed.

"Yeah," Heathpaw sighed, wondering if Twix was actually beaten by a kit, or if he let the kit win.

"I hope Foxkit wins, I don't want him to disappear," Honeykit mewed with fear shining in her blue eyes.

"There's no way any cat is beating Snowstorm, he has won every fighting contest," Huckleberryfern sighed, turning his head to lick a bleeding scratch on the back of his shoulder.

"And you've won every hunting contest, but don't worry, I will win one of them one of these days," Hawk meowed.

"How often are these contests?" Heathpaw asked, wondering how there were still so many cats, if Salt and Pepper always made the losers disappear, then again, multiple new cats had showed up after he'd gotten there. So maybe it was like the new cats were replacing the ones who disappeared, or something.

But then, if Salt and Pepper could make them disappear off this island, then that must mean that they know how to leave.

He felt like the breath was knocked out of him, when he realized something, they didn't want to leave, they enjoyed taking control of the other cats.

He would have to go back to his plan of befriending them, maybe if he got close enough to one of them, they would tell him how to get home.

He couldn't think about that right now though, right now, he had to focus on not coming in last for the battle challenge.

"Round two!"

Pepper sorted through the teams again, and Heathpaw found himself being paired up with Cider.

"Sorry about this," he meowed, throwing himself onto Cider. He held him down, and opened his jaws to bite his ear, when the kittypet started yowling.

"You win! You win!"

"But I didn't even do anything," Heathpaw meowed, letting Cider up.

"I know, but I don't think I had a chance against a clan cat, I was just doing what you did with North, and taking myself out of the fight, before I could get hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt you," Heathpaw meowed, he wasn't sure if that were true though, when he got angry enough, he went into a rage, where he didn't feel like himself when he fought with another cat. He could feel their pelt rip beneath his claws, hear their wails, but he couldn't stop it. Thankfully, he never killed another cat during one of his fits of anger.

The fighting continued on, until on the winner side, Silverstorm and North were the only cats left, and on the loser side, Honeykit and Cider were left.

"Come on Honeykit!" Mapleshine exclaimed.

"You can do this, Cider!" Twix yowled.

Heathpaw didn't know who he wanted to win between Cider and Honeykit. Cider was sort of his friend, he was annoying and clingy sure, but he wasn't a bad cat, and Honeykit was just a kit, he didn't want her to disappear before her time.

"The winner is Silverstorm!" Salt exclaimed.

Heathpaw couldn't believe his ears, their fight had just begun, and he beat North? He stared up at the pale silver tom, feeling both awe and fear course through him. This cat had just defeated a BloodClan member.

A short time later, Pepper yowled.

"The loser is Cider!"

"No!" Twix wailed, attemtping to jump on Salt, who knocked him away easily with a massive paw.

He scrambled back to his paws, and started racing at Salt again, only to have his path blocked by Huckleberryfern.

"It's over, there's nothing you can do, if you try getting in Salt's way, he'll make you disappear too."

Heathpaw swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat, feeling a hole of emptiness grow in his chest.

He felt guilty about how rude he was to Cider, when all he wanted was to be his friend, now, he was gone, and he would never see him again.

Salt and Pepper made Cider disappear.

A jolt of fear surged through him, when he realized that he might be next.

* * *

 _Lost Island Cats_

 _Salt - large white tom with yellow eyes_

 _Pepper - large black she-cat with yellow eyes_

 _Grayfur - elderly dark grey tom with a lighter grey, due to age, muzzle, and green eyes_

 _Huckleberryfern - black tom with green eyes_

 _Cider - golden tom with amber eyes, has a black and white collar with a bell_

 _Twix - light brown tom with amber eyes, has a pink collar_

 _Silverstorm - skinny light silver tom with pale blue eyes_

 _Snowdrop - white tom with green eyes_

 _Coralpaw - cream colored she-cat with green eyes_

 _Reefpaw - cream colored tom with green eyes_

 _Mintpaw - brown she cat with light brown paws and tail tip and mint green eyes_

 _Munchkin - red tabby Scottish fold with amber eyes_

 _Mimic - tortiseshell tabby Scottish fold with green eyes_

 _Apple - orange tabby tom with right white forepaw, green eyes, and minimum scarring_

 _Bucktooth - black tom with a tuxedo white spot on his chest; no back claws, deaf is left ear_

 _Hawk That Soars at Midnight (Hawk) - small, lean, white she-cat with pale blue eyes, and scarred shoulders_

 _Artemis - pale, silvery she-cat, with moon-shaped amber eyes and webbed paws_

 _Cricket - small she-cat with mostly black, scraggly, tortoiseshell fur_

 _Freespirit - yellow tom with a red stream running from his forehead to his neck, and dark, almost black eyes_

 _Duskflight - orange she-cat with red streaks and blue eyes_

 _Mapleshine - red she-cat with white-tipped tail and ears, and black paws_

 _Sparkpaw - tan she-cat with a red dash on her chest and blue eyes_

 _Foxkit - orange tom with bright green eyes_

 _Honeykit - yellow she-cat with a light red tipped tail and blue eyes_

 _Heathpaw - small dark brown, black, and white, snowshoe looking tom with blue eyes_

 _Dust - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

 _Whitetail - long-haired white she-cat with green eyes_

 _Flicker - white and ginger tabby tom_

 _Talon - elderly tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes_

 _Sharp - ticked blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Rocky - white and gray tabby tom with green eyes_

 _Bluebell - lithe silvery gray she-cat with a blueish tint and green eyes_

 _Brookshine - chubby dark brown tabby with a sleek, glossy pelt and large golden eyes_

 _North - tall and thin white tom with a messy pelt and yellow eyes, has a dull red collar that is loose and full of dog teeth_

 _Brightpaw - small fluffy white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes_

 _Moonwatcher - black she cat with scattered siver speckles on her belly, chest, paws, and ears_

 _Sunwatcher - white she cat with orange tabby splotches and amber eyes_

 _Doom - pure black tom with very dark green eyes_

 _Wolfcreek - grey with dark grey, black, and white stripes and spots, scarred all over and blind in one eye, has a yellow and green eye_


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a deep breath, Heathpaw padded over to Silverstorm. He knew that if he wanted to survive here, then he would have to get better fighting skills, skills that couldn't be taught to him in WindClan, and he knew that Silverstorm would be the best cat for the job.

As he neared him, he could see that the tom was eating a mouse, and even though he wasn't moving much, Heathpaw could see the muscles rippling beneath his pale grey fur.

"Silverstorm," he meowed, trying his hardest to keep his fear out of his voice.

"What?" Silverstorm grunted without looking up from his prey.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight."

The tom snorted and shook his head.

"Go away."

Anger rose in Heathpaw's chest, but he closed his eyes, willing himself to keep his temper under control. He didn't want to anger Silverstorm, especially since he knew that the cat could probably take him down without even getting his fur ruffled.

"Please? I don't want to die," Heathpaw meowed, sounding more vulnerable than he meant to.

"No one wants to die, besides, what makes you think I should help you out of all the other cats here?" Silverstorm asked.

Heathpaw didn't know how to respond to that, why should he get help from Silverstorm out of all the other cats? He wasn't better than any of them. A few nights ago, he would have said that he was better than the kittypets and rogues, but now he was beginning to see that wasn't true.

"Why don't you teach everyone how to fight then?" he asked.

"Let's see, waste my time trying to teach someone fighting moves, which they might use against me later on," he shook his head, "I don't want to disappear."

"So you're a coward then?" Heathpaw spat.

Instead of getting angry like he expected him to, Silverstorm let out a mrrow.

"Look, you have spirit, so I'll tell you what, you see that branch up there?" he flicked his tail to a thick tree branch that was at least two or three fox-lengths off of the ground.

"Yes."

"Okay, I want you to jump up, and hook onto that branch with your forelegs, and hold on until I tell you to stop."

"What?" Heathpaw hissed with disbelief, how did he expect him to jump up there? Much less hold on. He couldn't jump like a SkyClan cat, and he wasn't strong like a ThunderClan cat.

"Giving up before you even try?" Silverstorm shook his head.

"No, I'm going to do it," Heathpaw meowed with determination, padding over to the tree. He stared up at the branch, feeling his heart pound hard against his chest. Then, taking a deep breath, he launched himself off the ground, and surprisingly got a grip onto the branch.

"There, I did it, will you train me now?" he grumbled.

"No, I said you have to hang there until I tell you to stop," Silverstorm meowed, laying back down to finish his mouse.

Why isn't he telling me to stop? Heathpaw thought to himself, it felt like nearly half a day had passed since he started hanging from the branch, and every muscle in his body was screaming at him to let go.

No, he could do this. He took a deep breath, trying to fight through the pain. Unfortunately, his body won in over his mind, and a shock of pain jolted through him, when he dropped to the ground.

"Looks like you didn't pass, go away and stop wasting my time," Silverstorm spat.

"That's not fair!" Heathpaw protested.

"How is it not fair? I told you my requirements if you wanted me to train you, it seems perfectly fair to me."

"But I hung there for like half a day!"

Silverstorm shook his head.

"I actually counted to twenty-seven in my head, I was going to tell you to stop at thirty."

"But that's so close! I almost had it!" Heathpaw spat. He hated the fact that he was practically begging, but he didn't know what else he could do. He didn't want to lose the next contest. If he did, he doubted that he would ever see his family ever again.

"Hello Heathpaw, I'm playing a game with some of the other cats, do you want to play?" Twix asked bouncing over to him.

"What game?" Heathpaw asked warily. He didn't see the point in wasting their time playing games, not when they should be focusing on staying alive.

"It's called would you rather, we ask some cat a question like, would you rather get attacked by a badger or a fox, and then they answer and ask one of their own."

"That sounds kinda dumb, but seeing as I have nothing better to do," Heathpaw shot a glare in Silverstorm's direction, "I'll play."

"Great! Let's go then."

Twix led him to a space between a clump of reeds where a group of cats were gathered.

"Is this who is playing?" Heathpaw asked, surprised that Snowdrop was one of them.

Twix nodded.

"Right now it's Brightpaw's turn," he flicked his tail over to the white and ginger ThunderClan apprentice.

"Alright," she mewed, looking over at Mintpaw, "would you rather be in ShadowClan or be a rogue?"

"That's easy," Mintpaw meowed, "ShadowClan for sure, even though they're despicable, they still know a thing or two about the warrior code."

Everyone meowed their agreements, except for the kittypets who looked confused, and Snowdrop, who wrinkled his nose and meowed,

"I don't know, from what I heard, those ShadowClan cats smell worse than crowfood.

Everyone ignored him.

"Heathpaw,' Mintpaw began. He blinked at her with surprise, not believing that he had been chosen so quickly, he had only just started playing the game.

"Who do you think would win in a fight between Lionblaze and Silverstorm?"

"Lionblaze for sure, his fighting skills are legendary," Heathpaw meowed, feeling proud that he was kin to such an important cat.

"No way, Silverstorm could beat the tail of any cat, including this Lionblaze," Snowdrop meowed.

"Snowdrop, do you have to disagree with everything we talk about?" Hawk sighed.

The white tom shook his head.

"It's true, Silverstorm is the best fighter hands down, no one can disagree."

"Maybe on this island, but in the world? No way! That title belongs to Lionblaze," Brightpaw meowed.

Heathpaw nodded in agreement.

Snowdrop growled and lashed his tail.

"When we get off this island, the first thing that is going to happen is a fight between Silverstorm and Lionblaze."

"Are you sure Silverstorm can handle the blow to his ego?" Reefpaw snorted.

"What's that about Reefpaw? We share a border!" Snowdrop protested.

"I thought you shared a border with BerryClan," Heathpaw meowed, remembering something he had heard a few days ago.

"We do, and also CoveClan."

"Yeah, now back to the topic on hand, Silverstorm is only that good at fighting because of dishonorable methods!" Reefpaw spat.

"What dishonorable methods? My brother is the most honorable cat ever," Snowdrop hissed, fluffing up to look twice his size.

Reefpaw sat down, and licked one of his paws, dragging it over his ear, before replying.

"I heard he trained in the Dark Forest."

Heathpaw's pelt prickled slightly, could it be true? Could the pale silver tom really have trained in the Dark Forest?

"That's impossible! He's not dead, how would he get to the Dark Forest?" Snowdrop spat.

"It can happen," Reefpaw meowed.

Brightpaw nodded.

"I heard that a lot of cats trained in the Dark Forest before the battle between them and StarClan."

"Did all those cats get kicked out?" Sparkpaw asked with her eyes opened wide.

"I hope so, any cat who decides to fight on the side of evil shouldn't be part of a clan," Heathpaw spat.

"No, I heard that a lot of them just trained there to be stronger for their clan," Brightpaw meowed.

Heathpaw nodded.

"Oh, okay, I can understand that."

After all, not too long ago, he was wanting to train with Silverstorm to get stronger.

Those are honorable cats, he thought to himself, willing to brave the evil cats in order to become stronger for their clan.

"Well, your clanmates may have chosen to train in the Dark Forest, but Silverstorm learned everything he knew from Featherstar, he's the leader, and our father," Snowdrop bragged.

"They let your father be his mentor?" Heathpaw asked with surprise. He never knew of any clan allowing cats to mentor their kits.

"Uh yeah, and our mother mentored me, and when our younger sister, Thistlepaw, became an apprentice, I became her mentor."

"It's the same in CoveClan, my father was my mentor, and my mother was Reefpaw's," Coralpaw piped up.

"Yeah, and I heard Huckleberryfern was mentored by one of his older siblings!" Reefpaw exclaimed.

"That's really odd," Heathpaw meowed. He couldn't imagine being mentored by Breezepelt or Heathertail, or even his older sisters, Brindlewing and Smokehaze.

"In ThunderClan, Poppyfrost mentored her younger sister, Lilyheart, and Whitewing mentored her younger brother, Dewnose, so it's not that far-fetched," Brightpaw meowed.

"Yeah, plus if the clan isn't big enough, cats will have to mentor their close family members, apprentices can't just get by without a mentor," Mintpaw agreed.

"That sounds really complicated, I'm glad I'm not part of a clan," Twix meowed. Munchkin nodded in agreement.

"But being part of a clan is so great! You get protection from the other cats, you get the pride in being able to protect the other cats, it's like a huge family," Mintpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not all great, what about all the rules there are?" Coralpaw meowed.

"Without the rules, we'd be no better than rogues, they're there to keep the clan in order," Reefpaw pointed out.

"I agree with Reefpaw, the warrior code is one of the most important things about being part of a clan," Sparkpaw meowed.

Coralpaw shook her head.

"I think the most important part about being a clan is helping each other, including cats not from our clan."

Reefpaw mrrowed.

"If it were up to Coralpaw, CoveClan would be full of non-clan cats."

"That's not true, I just think that everyone should stop being so hostile towards other cats," Coralpaw protested.

"Everyone gather around, we have an important announcement to make!" Pepper yowled.

Suppressing a groan, Heathpaw padded over to where the black she-cat was standing beside her brother, what did they want now? He wondered, he hoped it wasn't another fighting contest.

"Tomorrow we will be having another contest, this time, it's a hunting contest!"

"You're going down!" Hawk meowed to Huckleberryfern, who mrrowed and shook his head, "I've won this contest everytime, and I'm not slowing down any."

"That's not fair! Why are you only choosing to do contests that house cats can't win?" Bluebell protested.

"Um, you shouldn't be house cats," Salt spat.

"Yeah, I really hate house cats, they're so lazy and entitled, I can't wait until they're all gone," Pepper agreed.

If anyone had said that about him, or any of his clan mates, Heathpaw would have clawed their ears off, but the kittypets just held back, with their fur ruffled, looking angry, but not doing or saying anything.

He couldn't think about that though, he had to focus on the hunting contest. He didn't know how he could possibly catch anything, not when there were so many trees around, and the only other place he could hunt was in the water, and there was no way he could ever do that.

With a sinking feeling in his chest, he realized that this could be his last night on the island before Salt and Pepper made him disappear, and then, he would never see his family, or his clan, ever again.


End file.
